


Still Your Demons and Love Them

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Annoying Children, Fluff, M/M, dramatic children, dramatic husbands, parenting is hard, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: Preparing for Aaron's birthday trip does not go according to plan.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Still Your Demons and Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I had fun writing this one! 
> 
> There is a time jump to where Seb is 13, the girls are 12 and lil Caleb is 5. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the little chaos that is created by these troublemakers!
> 
> Unbeta'd per usual.

"Robert." His husband shook him awake gently. "Rob, we need to pack." The younger man said in his ear. Robert groaned and grabbed a pillow to put over his head. "You're not leaving me to do it all again and then whinging about how I didn't take any of our good clothes with us or about how I don't pack things properly."  
  
"You don't." Robert replied. "You just shove things in there and say that's it." He felt the bed dip and his husband's body curled up against his back, Aaron's hand stroking his stomach gently through his shirt.   
  
"Packing is too much effort, mate." Aaron sighed, his hot breath on the back of Robert's neck. "You can either fit everything into a single bag or you got too much stuff."   
  
"Have you shared that theory with any of our kids?" Robert reached back and pulled Aaron's hand to his chest, their fingers interlocking. Aaron kissed his neck sending little goose bumps down the older man's body.   
  
"'Course not. I don't want to die, do I?" Robert felt him move even closer, Aaron's chin resting on Robert's shoulder blade. "You really need to get up now."   
  
"I really don't want to."   
  
"You'll have to go to the bog soon enough." Aaron pointed out and instantly Robert felt his bladder stirring awake demanding to be emptied. He elbowed Aaron lightly, the younger man chuckling, and got out of the warm embrace. His husband amused. "I'll go to the caf and get you an Americano."   
  
"Cheers." Robert smiled at him going into the bathroom. He heard Aaron leave the room and head downstairs muttering softly to someone. He didn't think anyone was talking back so he assumed Aaron was with the dog and everyone was still sleeping. Including the now five-year-old Caleb who seemed to have more energy than every single child combined.   
  
He looked around his and Aaron's bedroom taking in the clutter.   
  
This was his life now. A domesticated husband who made dinner almost every night and had his last risky scheme years back. The thing that really hit Robert in all of this was how he didn't mind. Robert Sugden-Dingle's ambitions changed from powerfully successful to happily married and he loved it.   
  
A small part of him felt satisfied in the fact that he got one over on Andy as well. The sibling rivalry never really went away no matter how far the two have come. Robert was a part owner of his husband's business which was doing really well and standing strong. He worked at Home James with his contributions making the haulage company more successful than either Jimmy or Nicola thought it was possible. He'd invested in some local business in Hotten as well which raked in a fair amount of money. Robert had managed to build up quite a name for himself as a business consultant and had to actually turn clients away because his workload was getting a bit too hectic for his liking.   
  
Robert's professional life was the kind of triumph his younger self would approve of and his personal life was not bad either.   
  
He had a beautiful home, originally split into two flats but that went out the window when Caleb came along and Robert and Aaron came to the conclusion they needed to expand. The Mill now fully belonging to them with no options of anyone they didn't want inviting themselves over but with plenty of space for Liv, Harry, Leo, Grace or Eve if they wanted to stay over.  
  
His children drove him up the wall with their constant arguing and misbehaving, but put a smile on his face every single night when they sat down to dinner. Compared to the hell Aaron went through and his own constant struggle to please his father, Robert loved how happy his children were. How safe they felt even when horrible events occurred outside of their home in the village. How invincible they all seemed to be and strong enough to face anything. Robert was very proud of his kids and he was excited to be sharing fatherhood with the person he loved more than himself.  
  
He finally developed a good and civil relationship with his brother. His sister and stepmother were more involved in his life than before and actually taking an interest in him instead of criticising his every single action.   
  
He got along very well with his husband's family despite thinking most had screws loose.   
  
Robert even became good friends with Adam who over the years seemed to grow into an extremely jolly man. The two liked to banter about and go play darts by themselves sometimes.  
  
But it was his Aaron that made everything best. Without Aaron, Robert would have never been able to find out that happiness was something more than just being financially stable, or in his case financially lustful.   
  
Robert used to want to make his father proud, constantly craving Jack's attention and approval. He never for a second thought to let go of a dead man's opinion until Aaron came into his life and changed everything.   
  
Changed what Robert wanted out life.   
  
He still liked having a shit ton of money but it wasn't just for him and luxurious cars and fancy places to live or great clothes.   
  
No.   
  
Robert now wanted to spend his money on making first his husband happy, second their children and third himself. He never thought he would love someone so much that he wouldn't be the top priority to himself. It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time.  
  
Robert managed to get a small suitcase for his own stuff packed quickly and looked through Aaron's backpack, throwing out a red jumper that was an atrocity to his eyes. His husband was beautiful but did not put in an effort to show it and it drove Robert crazy. Especially since he loved seeing Aaron dressed up because of course, he got to undress him shortly after.   
  
He heard Roscoe running up the stairs and a few moments later, the dog was jumping happily onto the bed looking at Robert expectantly.   
  
"You know you're not allowed in here." Robert told the pup as Aaron came back into the bedroom holding a paper cup, his cheeks flushed from the weather outside. "Aaron, you can't keep on letting him into our room." The younger man passed Robert his drink.   
  
"Don't think so, mate. He's good company when you're off on one of your business trips." The older man scowled. "Liv texted about the new flat. Think she's settling in alright. Sorry that she can't come and celebrate my birthday with us." Robert shrugged putting his free hand around Aaron's waist.   
  
"She's got her own life now. It's not surprising she doesn't have much time for her brothers who are also her father figures." Aaron smirked nodding at the bags on the bed as Robert took a sip of his piping hot Americano that felt like liquid happiness.   
  
"Didn't take you long, did it?" The younger man swayed them lightly in the embrace.   
  
"I had to make sure there weren't anything dodgy in there." Robert smiled pointing to the red jumper. "I'm going to burn that when we get back."   
  
"Oi, that's a dead comfy!" Aaron protested offended making Robert smile even more. "If we're going to start burning anything, your rank elbow patch jackets are first."  
  
"I haven't worn an elbow patch jacket in ages." Robert defended himself.  
  
"But they're still in our wardrobe." Aaron pointed out making the older man pause.   
  
"Fair point." Their eyes met in a moment where they just looked at each other lovingly, bodies swaying and smiles with secret promises travelling through the air. Robert loved how beautiful Aaron's eyes were, the icy blue a wonderful contrast with the darkness of his beard. He loved making his husband smile in that amused way of his that used to be a rare occasion, once upon a time, but now a familiar and welcomed sight in Emmerdale. He loved making the younger man blush, in and out of the bedroom. "I love you." He said softly pulling away. "Now you can go and wake everyone up."  
  
"Why me?" Aaron asked outraged. "I've only gone and gotten you a coffee. Think I'm done for the day."   
  
"Hmmm. Think not. I had to crush their spirits yesterday because someone doesn't want to go Disneyland for half-term."   
  
"Oh and you do?"   
  
"What do you have against Disneyland, Aaron? It's the happiest place on earth."  
  
"I don't have anything against Disneyland, Robert." Aaron replied mocking his husband. "We can go some time later when we haven't just spent nearly thirty grand on a brand new car crusher." His husband explained exasperated drawing a laugh from the older man. "Besides, we're going on a holiday for a week for my birthday. That should be enough for that lot." Aaron muttered bitterly. "I think they're being spoiled. Tell you what, when I was their age, I weren't getting trips every other month. We need to teach them about hard work and that you can't just get everything you want." Robert put his coffee to the side and wrapped his arms around Aaron once more feeling the warmth of the other man.   
  
"You're starting to make them sound like they're little horrors or something." He muttered leaning in and doing his best to taste the younger man's neck with his mouth.   
  
"They are." Aaron insisted, his hands unzipping his puffer jacket and throwing it onto the bed, not breaking apart from his husband and enjoying the feeling of Robert working on leaving marks on his neck. "When are you going to get it through your head that we have managed to create a family of scheming evil chancers? The only advantage we have is that they are still on our side but Seb is starting to turn into a teenager and he will drag the rest of them into rebellion. I mean they worship the ground he walks on so it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. And then we're doomed, Robert." Robert frustrated, pulled himself away from Aaron.  
  
"They're fine. They're kids. We've had our share of moody teenagers with Liv who doesn't hate our guts. Considering the amount of people who do hate our guts, that is a victory. I think we can deal with that lot as well." He nodded at the hallway. "Now will you stop talking about our children and focus on what I'm doing here?"   
  
"What are you doing?" Both Robert and Aaron yelled startled, jumping in place as Jackie smiled at them innocently from the door frame. Roscoe immediately came over to her side, nudging her hand with his nose. "Sorry, I woke up and heard voices. Thought it was to do with our holiday. Didn't mean to scare anyone." Aaron and Robert moved away from each other, the older man glaring at his twelve-year-old daughter whilst his husband looked through their bags.  
  
"Are you all packed?" Aaron asked Jackie who nodded. "What about everyone else?"  
  
"Caleb has packed all of his books convinced he will never need any other clothes than pyjamas." The young girl counted on her fingers. "Sebastian stole Ada's Hogwarts suitcase and packed a whole bunch of ancient trivia games that no one will ever play with him because they're like from the '80s." Robert let out an offended huff but his daughter just carried on as if she didn't hear him. "And Ada..." Jackie smiled maliciously and Robert felt something drop in his stomach. Their daughters were extremely different but thick as thieves and the amount of chaos created when they worked together, especially with Seb included, often resulted in Aaron and Robert emptying their bank accounts trying to fix the mess. He just hoped that whatever trouble Ada had created, she was in it on her own because that he could handle a lot better than the entire lot being involved.  
  
"Not suspicious at all when you trail off like that." Aaron narrowed his eyes. Robert crossed his arms expectantly and raised his eyebrows at Jackie who was delighting herself in the moment.   
  
"Ada ran away with Theo Metcalfe last night after we had that fight!" Jackie exploded. "And they are going to build a secret underground base on Uncle Adam's farm and live there together. I heard them on the phone last night. Then pretended to be asleep when she snuck out." Jackie grinned at her stunned fathers. "He really likes her, it's so funny." Robert felt his jaw drop on the floor as his blood boiled with the idea of his daughter running off with someone and his husband was turning red as seconds passed. Caleb and Seb patted into their bedroom sleepily.   
  
"Dad." Seb yawned as Caleb dropped himself onto the bed with Roscoe jumping next to him. "Can we have hash browns for breakfast before we head to the airport? I had a dream I was eating the world's biggest one at Mickey Dees and now I've got such a craving." He wiped the sleep crust from his eyes and blinked at his fathers standing like statues, then at Jackie who still had a massive smile plastered onto her face. "Why are you so cheerful? It's barely ten. Practically the middle of the night."  
  
"Your sister." Aaron gritted out through clenched teeth. "Ran away with Theo last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know." Seb yawned again. He frowned at the two men who were now staring at him with wide eyes. He shrugged. "You didn't? She told me she was going to become an underground queen and be better than me in every conceivable way as a goodbye." He turned to Jackie. "It was nice actually. I expected her to cuss me out a lot more." His sister nodded in agreement.  
  
"You knew?" Aaron hissed.   
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?!" Robert roared making all the kids flinch who rarely heard Robert yell. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Robert struggled to find the right words as million scenarios went through his brain over what kind of trouble Ada could get herself into.  
  
"I'm going to skin that little runt." Aaron started pacing. "First, it's Jake trying to get it on with Liv and now Theo? David had his chance controlling those lads." He muttered his hands clenching into fists. Robert shook his head and pushed past everyone downstairs, putting on whatever clothes were at hand. "Where are you going?" Aaron asked his husband confused.   
  
"TO DRAG HER BACK OBVIOUSLY!" Robert shouted outraged at the fact that his husband even had to ask.   
  
"Robert, wait! Let me ring Adam!" Aaron shouted back. "Maybe they've seen them over at Butler's or something?" He took his phone out to call his best friend as Robert managed to get his shoes on without much trouble but the zipper on his jacket seemed to have a life of its' own by getting stuck in the worn out leather.  
  
Seb and Jackie were snickering behind them as they came down to the kitchen.   
  
"How could you not realise that your kid has ran off?" Seb mocked his dads who glared at him with a fierceness reserved only for enemies. "Sorry, just think it's funny." Caleb slowly plodded down the stairs with Roscoe next to him, looking adorably sleepy and confused.   
  
"Are we getting hash browns?" He asked in a small voice turning to his older siblings. Jackie picked the five-year-old up to give him a piggyback ride as Seb rummaged through the freezer. Aaron and Robert exchanged a look. Their non-runaway three seemed perfectly fine and to find their sister's newest drama amusing more than concerning.   
  
"Adam, mate. Have you seen Ada?" Aaron asked and Robert froze, his heart beating hard and fast as he waited for an answer. Aaron's knees buckled in relief and he nodded at his husband who let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, the worrying easing. "Right, yeah. Cheers for that." He finished the call and turned to his expectant Robert. "Vic's on her way to drop them off. Should be here in a few." Aaron turned back to his other children and pointed at Seb. "You get upstairs and pack properly and you both help Caleb because I'm not having him in those turtle pyjamas the entire holiday." Jackie and Seb rolled his eyes and the thirteen-year-old even tried to open his mouth to object. "Don't even start." Aaron pointed at the stairs. The two boys and the young girl made their way back upstairs reluctantly as Aaron turned back to Robert. "What are we going to do?" The older man took his jacket off and dropped on the couch feeling tired. Aaron perched on the arm.  
  
"I remember you suggested boot camp once for Liv. Could send the whole lot." The younger man mused making Robert smile. He pulled his husband down next to him and put his head on Aaron's shoulder. "I don't know." The older man exhaled slowly feeling his pulse finally return to somewhat normal. "We're way in over our heads, Robert. And it'll just get worse the older they get."  
  
"Cheerful as usual." Robert said. "We'll do what we always do. Take away her privileges and celebrate your birthday by making them all babysit each other." He ran his hand over his face. "I feel like this has taken years off me."  
  
"It has. Your hair's greying at the back." Robert poked Aaron's side making the younger man yelp and wriggle away slightly. "Joking, mate!" He chuckled. The door to the Mill opened up and Victoria walked in with a sullen and dirty looking twelve-year-old Ada behind her. Robert and Aaron didn't say anything as the young girl sat down in the chair staring at her feet.   
  
"Right, Moira found them asleep in some hole they dug up this morning." Robert's sister crossed her arms. "They've been at it all night and it was quite deep. Adam nearly twisted his ankle getting down there to help them out." Vic leaned into Ada's space, glaring. "I expect you to make it up to Moira, for destroying her land and all."   
  
"I know." The young girl nodded quietly. Vic sighed and turned to her brother who was still silent.   
  
"I checked both her and Theo over. They were fine, just tired and rank." She narrowed her eyes. "Aren't yous meant to head to the airport soon?"   
  
"Yes." Robert gritted out at his younger sister who held up her hands in surrender.   
  
"Alright, I'm heading off now. Marlon is probably thinking of some ridiculous scrub to put on today's special. Have fun, parents of the year." She mucked with Ada's hair. "Stay out of trouble, you. Your dads are not known for being reasonable. Bye!"   
  
"Bye." Aaron said after her, not taking his eyes off the twelve-year-old who was shuffling her feet around. "Right, so where do we start?"   
  
"How about the fact that you left in the middle of the night without letting us know?" Robert supplied. "Or that you dug up a hole at Butler's."  
  
"All because we said no." Aaron finished. "You could have gotten seriously hurt. Did you even think about that?" Ada shrugged not answering. "Oh, yeah. 'Cause that will make this go away." She finally looked up at her dads and Robert's heart broke at the tears in her mischievous eyes. The girl’s manipulation skills inherited from the blond man.   
  
"I just wanted to have an adventure." She explained. "And you were so mean yesterday just saying no." Robert rested his elbows on his knees trying to not shout. "Have you thought about why I even want to go? Disneyland is like for kids and I'm practically an adult."  
  
"You're twelve!" Aaron shouted. Ada rolled her watery eyes. "I still have to make sure your bacon doesn't touch your eggs at brekkie or you'll flip out!" Robert put his hand on his husband's knee, gently trying to calm the other man down. Aaron threw himself back at the pillows frustrated.   
  
"Ada. Did you even think about why we said no?" The young girl opened up her mouth to reply. "Not just to wind you up!" Robert deferred before she had a chance to answer. "There are many actual reasons. We don't have the money right now." He counted off on his fingers drawing Aaron's attention to them, he filed that away in the back of his head for later. "It'll be a bother this time of year, we're your parents, we don't want to, we're already going on three holidays this year. Pick your favourite." Ada glared at him as he went on. "You, your sister and your brothers are so lucky. You get almost everything you want thanks to us and you're being very ungrateful right now. Not to mention you are ruining dad's birthday trip." Ada's face fell as her eyes flickered over to Aaron. "Truth be told, after the stunt you've pulled I'm not even sure we should be taking you with us."   
  
"What? And leave me here?" She sounded worried but both of the men sported the small smirk in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"No, send you to Chas and Paddy's." Her eyes widened at the threat.   
  
"No! Don't do that! I'll be good. I swear."   
  
"You haven't even said sorry, yet." Aaron pointed out. "Did you apologize to Uncle Adam and Moira?" The young girl paused trying to remember. Aaron shook his head disappointed turning to Robert. "This is what I mean when I say they're spoiled." He gestured at their daughter who was staring bewildered. "Maybe we shouldn't go."   
  
"No, we are not putting this off." Robert said. "I have been looking forward to spending time with my husband on a beach for months now and just because we got bratty kids who cause us headaches, it's not good enough reason to not go." He turned to Ada who was actually looking upset by the conversation. "Go shower, pack and we will deal with you when we get back from our holiday." The twelve-year-old didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran up the stairs and they could hear her talking to her siblings. Aaron still didn't look convinced. Robert took his hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing gently. "It's your birthday. I'm not letting anyone, even one of our demonic offspring’s, ruin that." He spotted a small smile creeping up onto Aaron's face and leaned in, capturing it in his mouth. "It'll be alright. We were much, much worse. Remember?"   
  
"Yeah, but we had shitty parents, didn't we? What's their excuse?" Aaron nodded at the ceiling making Robert tilt his head up as well.   
  
"Well, my mum would say karma." The older man suggested making his husband chuckle. "But honestly? They don't get yet how much damage they do and that has to be thanks to us." Robert mulled over his thoughts. "Yeah, we spoil them but in what world would they be able to get away with all of their aggro if they didn't have us to love them and make them feel safe?" He squeezed the younger man's hand again. "We're good parents."  
  
"Yeah, you are!" Seb shouted from the stairs throwing a bag down narrowly missing hitting Aaron on the head. "Sorry dad!" Robert could have killed the pre-teen for ruining a tender moment. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes turning back to his husband.   
  
"At some point we are going to go away by ourselves right?" Robert grinned at his husband and kissed him again as their kids made their way loudly down the stairs with Roscoe.   
  
"Absolutely." He told Aaron who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
